Reconstruyendo nuestras vidas
by Lara-Lm
Summary: Continuación del 7º libro, se han ido produciendo los entierros y empiezan los juicios a Mortifagos, los aurores vienen a por Ginny.Algo ocurrió en Howarts por lo que Ginny debe responder ante la ley; pero no todo es tan fácil ni tan rápido...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Hace mucho, pero muuuuucho que no publico una historia (la ultima la deje sin acabar… problemas personales y luego se lío todo demasiado para continuar…) Espero que hos guste mi nueva historia, yo la verdad estoy con ganas de seguir escribiendo, y estoy a la expectativa de lo que puede llegar a salir de esto. Espero que lo paséis bien leyendo esto.

RECONSTRUYENDO NUESTRAS VIDAS.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, pero ese día seria muy diferente, seria especial. Hoy era el día, en que se juzgaba a Ginny Weasley acusada de ser mortifaga. Aun estaba fresco en su memoria ese día en que se fue. Esa tarde 3 meses atrás.

Flash Back

Harry estaba junto a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George y los señores Weasley en la sala de estar de la Madriguera. Hacia solo una hora mas o menos que habían terminado de comer. Esa mañana, Ginny estaba algo abatida, esa mañana habían ido al entierro de una compañera de clase de la pelirroja. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, pero seguían habiendo varios entierros por toda Inglaterra y parte de Europa.

En ese instante aparecieron dos aurores por la puerta.

¿Se puede Arthur? – pregunto uno de ellos.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿El ministro pregunta por Harry? – pregunto el señor Weasley levantándose.

No. Lo siento Arthur. Lo hemos intentado. – dijo el mismo auror entregándole un pergamino.

Tendrás que acompañarnos Ginny.- dijo el otro auror con pena.

No… por favor… no…. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que explicarlo? – dijo la pelirroja levantándose.

No es eso Ginny…. – dijo Arthur con lagrimas en los ojos y enseñando el pergamino.

Tenemos que llevarte a Azkaban.- dijo el segundo auror.

¿Qué? – gritaron todos los demás.

Por encima de mi cadáver! Ginny ya dio sus explicaciones.- grito George poniéndose delante de su hermana.

¿De que demonios acusan a mi hermana para que quieran llevársela? – pregunto Ron levantándose junto con sus amigos.

Ginny empezó a llorar y se abrazó a su madre que también lloraba….

Veras Ron… Tu hermana…- empezó a decir Arthur mientras se le caía el pergamino.

¿Ginny mortifago? Venga ya! – dijo Harry al recogerlo.

Eso es imposible! – dijo Hermione indignada.

Veréis… con el fin de la guerra esta pasando lo mismo que la otra vez… Los mortifagos se están dispersando, ya han pasado 2 semanas y las cosas están complicadas… Es la ley Arthur, lo sabes… El jefe a hablado en tu nombre y en el de Ginny, pero estamos con las manos atadas… lo siento… - dijo el primer auror.

Y de donde sacáis que mi hermana lo es? – pregunto Ron.

Apareció en la lista, ella lo reconoció…- dijo el segundo auror nervioso también.

¿Cómo? ¿Ginny…? ¿Me puedes explicar todo esto? – dijo su hermano Ron, ya que Harry y Hermione se habían quedado paralizados.

No es como tú crees Ron. – dijo George.

Le e preguntado a ella! – grito ya nervioso Ron.

Ron veras… yo… - empezó a decir Ginny separándose de su madre, pero se quedo callada, estaba demasiado impresionada para decir nada….

Ginny, necesitamos comprobarlo. Tenemos que verla. - dijo el segundo auror con cariño y tacto.

Es el protocolo.- dijo el otro auror.

Esta bien.- dijo la chica levantándose la manga derecha.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ahogaron un grito. Hermione se tapo la boca y empezó a llorar, Harry se quedo paralizada y Ron la miraba con rabia.

La… La… La marca… Tienes la marca tenebrosa…. – dijo Harry al fin.

Ron escúchame….- dijo Ginny al fin, cogiendo aire.

NO! NI HABLAR! YA ESTA TODO DICHO! – grito Ron yéndose de ahí.

Ron! – grito Ginny.

NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI! – grito su hermano desde la escalera para escucharse un portazo.

Chicos yo, os lo puedo explicar…. – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry y Hermione.

¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Ginny? – dijo Harry antes de marcharse por el jardín.

Hermione…- dijo Ginny llorando…

No puede ser… - susurró Hermione mientras se metía en el baño.

Ginny miró desesperada a sus padres y a George, pero ninguno de los 3 supo k decirle.

Ginny, no podemos alargarlo mas… Lo siento…- dijo el primer auror.

La cuidaremos mucho.- aseguró el otro auror.

¿Puedo acompañarla? – pregunto George.

No. Será mejor que te quedes aquí con los papas, George.- dijo Ginny.

Le voy a meter tal paliza a Ron, que se va a acordar de esta asta el final de los tiempos. –dijo George abrazando a tu hermana.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo, que Harry desde una de las ventanas vio como literalmente, los dos aurores arrancaban a Ginny de los brazos de George y de sus padres.

Fin del Flash Back

Harry sabia que Ron no habló del tema durante semanas, Hermione le escribió una carta y en la siguiente visita de los señores Weasley, Hermione los acompaño a verla a Azkaban. Cuando volvió estuvo toda la noche llorando y no fue capaz de decir ni palabra. Él intento hablar con los señores Weasley, pero no quisieron decirle nada. " Ella no quiere que hos expliquemos, esta muy dolida. Vamos a respetar a nuestra hija Harry. Lo sentimos." Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Con George tubo algo mas de suerte. "Hos habéis equivocado mucho con ella Harry. No lo esperaba de vosotros la verdad. Pero yo también voy a respetar a mi hermana. Lo siento hermano."

No podía quitar la mirada de ella, estaba sentada junto con Neville, la noticia de que el también fue arrestado, le sorprendió, pero estaba tan sorprendido por Ginny, que lo de Neville, casi ni lo proceso. Ginny estaba demacrada, con el pelo apagado y desganado, la ropa le iba grande debido a lo que había adelgazado y tenia la mirada enfrente, miraba fijamente al otro acusado de mortifago, el hermano Carrow (o como se escriba) que aun vivía. Hermione estaba nerviosa, con los ojos rojos de llorar, y solo hacia que mirar a Ginny, a Neville, luego a los padres de Ron y luego a Ron. Este estaba imperturbable, estaba ahí obligado, pero no miraba a su hermana, miraba fijamente hacia el frente, aunque a Harry no se le escapaba que le daba alguna que otra mirada a Ginny. Percy, George y Charley, estaban sentados al otro lado de sus padres. George y Ron habían discutido mucho esos 3 meses y George casi ni miraba a su hermano menor.

Harry, se fijo que en la sala había muchos alumnos de Howarts, se imagino que era por Ginny y Neville, estos juicios eran públicos, así que cualquiera que quisiera podía entrar en el juicio como publico. Muchos iban de los colores de sus casas, incluso vio a gente vestida de verde.

Llegamos tarde? – pregunto Billy junto a Fleur, los dos venían jadeando, y Harry supuso que vendrían corriendo.- Lo siento, me quede dormido. Anoche estaba tan nervioso por hoy que no podía dormir, así que me tome una poción para dormir.

Si, pego se bebió todo lo que había y me ha costado mucho podeglo despegtag a tiempo. – dijo Fleur abrazando a su esposo.

Te entiendo hijo. Yo tampoco podía dormir. – dijo su madre cogiendole la otra mano a su hijo.

Estoy seguga que todo saldga bien Señoga Weasley.- dijo Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa.

Molly, querida, llámame Molly. Y gracias Fleur, eres muy amable.- dijo la señora Weasley dándole un beso a su nuera.

No se pgeocupe, si hija es fuegte.- dijo Fleur.

La sala cayó en el más absoluto silencio, el ministro de magia había entrado en la sala y pronto se procedería al inicio de los juicios de ese día. Junto con el ministro se sentó otro hombre que haría de juez y realizaría las preguntas.

Buenos días. Procedamos con los juicios de hoy. El primero será el señor Carrow, luego seguirá la señorita Weasley, el señor Longbottom, el señor Kent, la señora Works y el señor Works. Dicho esto… Procedamos.

Empezaron a hacer varias preguntas sobre sus actividades como mortifago y luego sobre su tiempo como profesor de Howarts. Ahí el mortifago explico los motivos por los que estuvo ahí, pero lo que realmente le intereso a toda la familia Weasley, a Hermione y a él, fue la confesión de los castigos por motivos absurdos que recaían sobre Neville y Ginny.

¿Cómo llegaron a castigar a los chicos?

Torturas mayormente. Ya sabe, atarlos de pies o de manos y colgarlos de las mazmorras, con boggarts, entrando al bosque prohibido, limpiando todo el castillo en una noche… pero se están desmadrando, así que dimos algunos castigos ejemplares.

¿Con quien?

Con Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Eran los cabecillas de la rebelión escolar. Incitaban a los demás chicos a rebelarse contra nosotros, contra nuestro señor.

¿Qué tipo de castigo ejemplar?

Les hicimos la Marca Tenebrosa, cada vez que alguien hacía algo malo, sobretodo de la rebelión, los chicos notaban el efecto de un Cruccio.

¿Sin que ellos tuvieran nada que ver?

Eran los cabecillas, ellos los incitaban, también debían ser castigados por cada una de las faltas.

Fue en ese momento en el cual, Harry sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón. Miró a Ginny y vio en esta que lo miraba con furia al mortifago, Ron giro tan rápido la cabeza hacia su hermana, que Harry juraría haber escuchado como el cuello le crujía del tiron.

Esto te pasa por no escuchar cuando debes.- le reprocho George a Ron cuando la gente empezó a hablar indignada.

¿Mama? – pregunto Ron a su madre.

Espero que aprendas de ello Ron. Has herido profundamente a tu hermana. – dijo la señora Weasley.

¿Tu lo sabias? – pregunto Ron a Hermione que había roto a llorar.

No todo. Me hizo prometer que no te diría lo que sabia.- dijo la castaña.

¿Cuándo? – pregunto Harry.

Cuando fui a verla a Azkaban. Fue horrible verla ahí… - lloró Hermione.

Tranquila mi niña. Seguro que esta noche no dormirá ya ahí. – dijo la señora Weasley tendiéndole un pañuelo y cogiendo otro ella.

SIENCIO! – grito el Ministro de Magia.

Señor Ministro, creo que con esta declaración debemos anular los cargos imputados contra la señorita Weasley y el señor Longbottom; y por lo tanto dejarlos libres hoy mismo. – dijo el juez.

Totalmente deacuerdo. Devuélvanles los objetos personales que fueron requisados a su entrada en Azkaban y que a la salida se les devuelvan sus varitas. – dijo el Primer Ministro.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron al unísono gritando de alegría y vitoreando los nombres de Ginny y Neville. Estos dos se habían dado la mano, pero Ginny seguía sin apartar la mirada del mortifago.

La gente sonreía y aplaudía también, los señores Weasley lloraron con más alegría que nunca mientras eran abrazados por amigos y conocidos alegrándose por ellos. Pero Harry estaba preocupado, Ginny había sonreído si, pero no apartaba la vista, ni miraba a sus padres, apenas le hacia caso a Neville que también miraba con odio al mortifago.

SILENCIO POR FAVOR.- grito esta vez el juez.

Cuando la gente ya estuvo en silencio, el procedió con el interrogatorio.

¿Por qué ellos, tengo entendido que habían más chicos en la resistencia?

¿Esta de broma? Para Longbottom era un recordatorio de por que sus padres están donde están; y para Weasley… bueno… para ellos seria como mancillar el apellido Weasley, los adoradores de muggles…La adorable Ginny, la buena de Ginny, la eterna enamorada de Potter… con una marca tenebrosa. La menor de las comadrejas, la única chica y la que deshonrra la familia… Encantador…

En ese momento Ginny salto el murete que la separaba del mortifago y en dos zancadas se acerco a el. Con una manos le aguanto la cara de lado y con la otra le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

¿Quieres ver como se mancilla de verdad el apellido Weasley? ¿Quieres verlo? – le dijo Ginny con voz amenazante y muy cerca de el.

Todos los aurores presentes reaccionaron a la vez y sacaron sus varitas para evitar cualquier ataque.

Señorita Weasley deje ese arma ahora mismo! Señorita Weasley acaba de recuperar su libertad si no quiere perderla en este mismo instante, entréguele el arma al auror que esta a su lado ahora mismo! No estoy bromeando Weasley. – dijo el juez mientras se levantaba y apoyaba las manos sobre su mesa.

Ginny cogió el cuchillo con dos dedos por el mango y se lo tendió al auror que tenia a la derecha, luego levanto las dos manos sin quitarle la vista al mortifago que volvía a respirar tranquilo.

Señorita Weasley, ¿se puede saber como ha conseguido un arma y como a conseguido pasarla al ministerio? – pregunto el Ministro de Magia.

Señor no es real. – dijo el auror que tenia el "arma".

¿Cómo? – pregunto este extrañado.

Que no es real señor, es… parece plástico muggel señor. Es un juguete. Lo ve.- dijo el auror mientras hacia meter la hoja del cuchillo de plástico dentro del mango con un dedo.

¿pero que…? - dijo el juez mientras cogia el cuchillo que luego le tendía el auror.

Es un articulo de broma muggle señor. Lo e llevado siempre encima, no se me requiso a la entrada de Azkaban, por que la magia no lo detecto. ¿Qué Carrow…? ¿Dónde tienes ahora tus cojones? ¿Tal vez en la garganta? Y todo por un trozo de plástico muggle,… ¿Quién es el patético ahora? – dijo Ginny regodeándose.

Esta bien señorita Weasley, baje las manos ya… Y siéntese de una vez.- dijo el Ministro negando con la cabeza.

Viva el ejército de Dumbledore! – gritaron entre las gradas.

Harry se giro al ver el grupo de alumnos de Howarts, pero no pudo distinguir quien era el que lo había gritado.

Abajo la sangre verde! .- grito otro.

Abajo la sangre verde!.- gritaron todos a la vez.

YA BASTA! AL PROXIMO GRITO POR EL ESTILO HAGO QUE SALGAN TODOS DE LA SALA! .- dijo el juez.

Señor, ¿puedo decir algo? – pregunto Ginny levantándose de nuevo.

Creo que a dejado muy clara su postura señorita Weasley.- dijo el juez.

No creo que sea eso Oliver. Diga señorita Weasley, si no le importa al juez claro.- dijo el Ministro.

Adelante. – concedió el juez.

Verán… esta guerra a sido horrible, los aurores han hecho un trabajo excelente, si señor. – dijo Ginny levantando los pulgares a los aurores que tenia mas cerca. – Harry Potter y su amigos también. Gracias a los tres .- dijo Ginny girándose a verlos por primera vez en toda la mañana. – pero… en Howarts… teníamos a estos señores enseñándonos si se puede decir así. Todos y cada uno de nosotros obligados a estar ahí. Con el miedo en el cuerpo de que en cualquier momento nos castigaran por pisar mal una piedra, por respirar demasiado fuerte, por comer de más…. Incluso los propios Slytherins! Los castigos, como muy bien a dicho el, eran torturas; muchas veces nos intentaban ayudar los demás profesores, pero por Merlín, que no podían hacer nada mas que consolarnos…. Estamos artos, hastiados de que nos maniaten, nos cuelguen del techo, nos hagan heridas, nos partan piernas, nos lancen cruccios y un sin fin mas…. Muchos de nosotros acabábamos en la enfermería después de los castigos…. Estamos artos, de humillaciones y vejaciones; por que no es normal que le hagan a un chico beber agua del retrete por ir, tres veces al baño en una mañana. Cuando resulta que este chico estaba enfermo. Ustedes son gente adulta, gente experimentada, gente que ha visto muchas cosas… Pero ahí dentro, estábamos con niños de 11 años muertos de miedo, niños que apenas habían visto mundo y lo primero que ven sin la protección de sus padres es eso… Vivir con el miedo de que posiblemente te secuestren como le hicieron a Luna, por las publicaciones de su padre… Desde que tuve esta marca en mi brazo – dijo Ginny cada vez con mas ímpetu y levantándose la manga derecha para que vieran la marca tenebrosa – e sentido Cuccios en los momentos menos inesperados durante todos los días! y varias veces al día! Si hoy, estamos viendo algo de justicia, no nos eche en cara que gritemos a los cuatro vientos lo único que nos mantenía cuerdos. Lo único que nos hacia resistir. Así que señores, con todos mis respetos a sus personas pero… VIVA EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE Y ABAJO LA SANGRE VERDE! – grito al final de todo Ginny las dos ultimas frases con toda la energía que tenia ya de la rabia.

VIVA EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE Y ABAJO LA SANGRE VERDE! - gritaron todo el publico que había en la sala mientras se ponía de pie y aplaudía a una Ginny que se volvía a su asiento. Cuando llego ahí Harry vio como Neville se levantaba y la abrazaba con fuerza. En ese momento Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar ahí abajo con ellos dos. Abrazarlos y darles todo su apoyo. Pero él fue tan idiota, que se fue del lado de la pelirroja cuando mas lo necesitaba y se quedo mirando todos cobardemente desde una ventana y no se quedo ahí para que la pelirroja, su pelirroja le explicara.

Cuando la gente dejo de aplaudir, Ginny se volvió a levantar en el sitio y dijo – Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hablar y disculpen el revuelo que e provocado.

Gracias señorita Weasley, lo tendremos en cuenta. Ahora, continuemos por favor.- dijo el juez volviendo la mirada al mortifago que tenia enfrente.

En los siguientes minutos se sacaron a la luz varios momentos de la huida y captura del mortifago. Confesando asesinatos y robos por el camino. Después de dejar todo dicho por ambas partes; varias personas que estaban alrededor del juez y el Ministro, salieron de la sala y la gente empezó a hablar entre ellos. Ginny se puso a hablar con Neville y este le sonreía y parecía como si le estuviera dando ánimos.

Aun recuerdo la cena de Navidad. Estar tan tranquilos,… y de repente Ginny se cogió del brazo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar… Nos lo había contado ya, pero verlo fue tan… tan… - escucharon la voz de Charley, cuando los tres amigos se giraron vieron como Charley estaba hablando con Billy, Fleur y George. Ya que Charley y George habían ido a encontrarse con su hermano y su cuñada.

Mama estuvo llorando 3 días cuando volvió a Howarts. Fred y yo intentamos suavizarlo, pero… - dijo George, pero en ese momento se giraron y vieron a los tres amigos escuchando. – ¿Entiendes ahora por que ni puedo verte a la cara? – le dijo a Ron.

Ginny no me dijo nada de la maldición Cruccio.- dijo Hermione al ver que Ron bajaba la cabeza.

Supongo que pensó que ya seria suficientemente duro para ti ir asta Azkaban. Eso esta lleno de mortifagos. – dijo Charley con una pequeña sonrisa.

A vosotros ¿os… os lo explico enseguida? – pregunto Ron a su hermanos.

No. Mama entro al cuarto de baño pensando que no había nadie y Ginny estaba saliendo de la ducha por lo que escuchamos. Ahí se la vio.- dijo Billy.

Por que no estuvisteis Billy, pero se armo tal revuelo… Media Orden del Fénix vino por eso.- dijo George.

¿Remus lo sabia? – pregunto Harry sorprendido. Recordando el momento en que Remus fue a El Refugio para anunciar el nacimiento de Teddy, su hijo.

Se lo que estas pensando Harry. Cuando Remus vino a casa, ni si quiera estuvo mas de 10 minutos, estaba tan eufórico que el resto del mundo no existía para él. No le culpes.- dijo Billy entendiendo el doble sentido de la pregunta.

Sssschsss… Chicos ya vuelven. – dijo la señora Weasley que había estado hablando con la señora Longbottom.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado en su lugar, en la sala reino el silencio, todos expectantes por lo que diría el juez de ese tribunal; el cual se volvió a levantar de su asiento.

Señor Carrow se le declara culpable de todos los cargos por lo cual, su castigo será el Beso del Dementor, así mismo por lo esclarecido en esta sala, quedan retirados los cargos contra la señorita Weasley y el señor Longbottom dejándolos automáticamente libres desde este preciso instante. – dijo el juez para finalizar cerrando la carpeta del caso que salió volando para colocarse en una estantería que estaba por encima de sus cabezas. Después las dos primeras carpetas del montón también salieron volando para colocarse en otra estantería.

Por favor. Llévense al señor Carrow y que alguien devuelva los objetos personales a Weasley y Longbottom.- dijo el Ministro.

Unos aurores liberaron al mortifago de la silla y se lo llevaron a una sala contigua que había por el pasillo de entrada en la que estaban ahora. Todos sabían lo que había ahí, ya que en la puerta había varios Patronus custodiándola. Luego, otros aurores acompañaron a Ginny y Neville por el pasillo. El juez abrió la siguiente carpeta para llamar al siguiente acusado de mortifago cuando se escuchó a Ginny y Neville gritar con todas su fuerzas.

ENTRARLOS EN LA OTRA SALA! HAY QUE LLEVARLOS A SAN MURGO, TRAER UN TRASLADOR RAPIDO! REHACED LOS PATRONUS QUE NO SALGAN DE AHÍ! EXPECTO PATRONUM! .- se escuchaban a varios aurores gritar por el pasillo mientras otros corrían.

En la sala empezó a haber murmullos, gente nerviosa y confusa, el Ministro se levanto de su asiento cuando apareció un auror.

¿Qué demonios esta pasado? – pregunto el Ministro.

Son las marcas señor, las marcas de los chicos, están ardiendo.- dijo el auror entrando en la sala.

¿Cómo que están ardiendo? – dijo confuso el Ministro.

Tal cual le digo señor. Literalmente salen llamas de los tatuajes.- dijo el auror.

ARDE! – grito Neville.

YA NOS VAMOS A SAN MURGO, RESISTIR UN POCO MAS. – dijo un auror que estaba con ellos.

POR MERLIN! – grito Ginny.

¿Es que aun siguen conscientes? – pregunto el Ministro saliendo de las gradas.

No se que decirle señor… - dijo el auror con cara de confusión.

FIN

N/a.: Bueno, aquí esta mi primer capitulo, espero que hos haya gustado; el segundo ya lo estoy escribiendo y pronto lo subiré. Si hos gusta, podéis dejarme un mensaje o añadirlo a favoritos, como prefiráis. Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Gracias a aquellos que me habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo y gracias a aquellos que aunque no han dejado ningún mensaje, me han dedicado unos minutos para leer mi historia y les a gustado lo suficiente como para volver a dedicármelos :)

En el capitulo anterior no lo puse pero esta claro que todos los personajes, localizaciones y el resto del mundo de Harry Potter es idea y propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo simplemente lo utilizo para crear mi historia sin ningún otro fin que disfrutar durante un buen rato.

Capitulo 2

¿Es que aun siguen conscientes? – pregunto el ministro.

No se que decirle señor.- dijo el auror levantando los hombros.

Esta bien, señores Weasley, señora Longbotton, si son tan amables de acompañarme por favor. – dijo el Ministro.

Automáticamente los mencionados se levantaron para seguir al Ministro fuera de la sala.

Mama... – dijo George levantándose el también.

George, ir para casa. Por favor. - dijo su madre.

Necesitamos saber que el resto estáis bien, por favor.- dijo su padre antes de empezar a caminar. En ese momento se dejaron de escuchar los gritos por el pasillo.

Enviarnos un mensaje en cuanto se sepa algo mama.- dijo Charley.

Descuida.- dijo su madre.

Los tres magos se juntaron con el Ministro en la puerta y este los acompaño fuera. El resto de los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y algunas personas mas salieron detrás de ellos dejando que los siguientes juicios continuaran como tocaba. Los tres amigos vieron como los padres de su amigo eran conducidos a otra sala y como un auror entraba con un jarrón en las manos. "otro traslador", pensó Harry.

Al poco ya estaban todos en la Madriguera esperando las noticias de San Murgo, pero aun o llegaban y todos estaban nerviosos. Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron al jardín y se sentaron en los antiguos columpios de los Weasley. Los tres estuvieron largo rato en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos...

No me lo perdonará en la vida... yo no lo haría... – dijo Ron al cabo del rato.

Seguro que al final te escuchara...- dijo Hermione con una medio sonrisa.

Debí suponer que todo era una trampa, k era mentira. Pero no quise afrontarlo... – dijo Harry en un susurró.

¿Afrontar el que? – pregunto Ron.

Que aun que la guerra haya acabado, aun no se a terminado... – dijo Hermione al ver que su amigo no contestaba al pelirrojo y miraba al horizonte.

Si, yo pensé que con Fred enterrado; ya solo nos quedaba tirar para adelante. – dijo Ron con una mueca de sonrisa triste.

Una lechuza.- dijo Harry señalando a algo que venia volando y cada vez se acercaba mas.

Los tres amigos corrieron para dentro de la casa donde estaban los demás. Donde estaban tomando te en la mesa de la cocina.

¿Que pasa? – pregunto Charley.

Viene una lechuza.- dijo Ron abriendo la ventana.

Al poco una lechuza entro y se poso delante de Billy con una carta en el pico.

Gracias amigo. – dijo Billy cogiendo la carta y viendo como el ave volvía a salir volando de la cocina, luego abrió la carta. – Es mama, Ginny esta ya fuera de peligro. Tiene quemaduras pero se recuperara. Aun tiene la marca. Dice que de aquí un rato le dan el alta. Quiere que Fleur y yo vayamos para allá. Eso es todo.

¿Que vayáis para allí? – pregunto Charley.

Si, cariño, ¿te importa? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

No, clago que no. Voy pog mi bolso. – dijo la rubia levantándose e hiendo al comedor.

¿Dice algo de Neville? – pregunto Hermione.

No, pero imagino que estará igual que Gin. – dijo Billy hiendo hacia la chimenea.

Entro el pelirrojo y vio como todos se ponían delante de la chimenea para ver como se marchaban. Alargo la mano a su mujer que se estaba acercando para que entrará con el. Una vez dentro soltó los polvos Flu y dijo claramente "San Murgo". El joven matrimonio desapareció entre llamas verdes de la chimenea de la Madriguera y todos se volvieron a sentar en la mesa de la cocina. Hermione cogió la tetera y lleno 3 tazas mas.

¿Alguien quiere mas té? – pregunto la castaña aun levantada.

Si queda, yo querría un poco por favor.- dijo Percy con su taza en la mano.

Hermione se acercó con la tetera y termino lo que quedaba.

Puedo hacer otra si lo queréis. – dijo la castaña.

Ya la hago yo. No puedo estar mucho mas rato sentado. – dijo George levantándose.

Hermione cogió las otras tres tazas y las llevó a la mesa, a la espera de nuevas noticias.

Hola chicos.- dijo el señor Weasley.

¿Y Ginny? – dijo George levantándose junto con el resto.

En El Refugio. Es mejor que pase ahí una temporada. – dijo Molly Weasley algo mas tranquila.

¿Y eso? – pregunto Charley.

Es mejor así. – dijo su padre mientras veía como su mujer salía de la sala.

¿Como esta? – pregunto Ron.

Azkaban deja huella. Del brazo, tiene quemaduras pero en un par de semanas estará recuperada. – le contestó su padre.

Después de eso, cada cual se fue a hacer sus cosas. George dijo que tenia k volver a la tienda, su padre dijo que tenia que resolver unas cosas en la ciudad, la señora Wealsey pidió a Charley si podía hacerle una maleta a Ginny para llevarla al Refugio por la tarde mientras ella preparaba la comida. Luego Ron, Harry y Hermione se ofrecieron para montar las mesas en el jardín para que comieran todos ahí, ya que vendrían algunos miembros de la Orden que habían estado en el juicio.

El resto del día fue confuso para Harry, saludo a la gente que venia a la Madriguera y contestaba a las preguntas que le hacían, si no, estaba sumido en el mas absoluto silencio, en sus pensamientos… al igual que Ron y Hermione. A media tarde se encontró en mitad de los campos que rodeaban solo y sentado en el suelo.

Harry… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – pregunto Kinsgley a sus espaldas.

Kinsgley, ¿o debería decir señor ministro? No voy a ser yo quien te diga si puedes o no. – dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

Puede que te perturbe tu soledad y tu tranquilidad.- sugirió el hombre sentándose a su lado.

Mas bien, me sacas de mi tormento.- contestó Harry.

¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

¿Matar a Voldemort? Se me hace raro que ya no este; que no me busque para matarme.

¿Y Ginny y Neville?

Querría tirarme por un acantilado de 100 metros, sinceramente.

Espero que no lo hagas. Ambos te necesitarán. Igual que tu a ellos….

No se si ellos me aceptarán. He metido la pata a base de bien.

Al Harry que yo conozco, eso no le echaría para atrás… … ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Dónde vivirás? La casa de Sirius es tuya, por supuesto. Pero no te la recomiendo por ahora, no acaba de ser muy segura… Por otra parte… se puede arreglar las cosas para que curséis el 7º año en Hogwarts si lo deseáis Ron, Hermione y tu, técnicamente habéis dejado vuestros estudios…. Yo hos puedo echar una mano en eso.

¿Hogwarts volverá a abrir su puertas?

Bueno… este año, no. Quedo bastante mal después de la batalla, hay que reconstruir varios pabellones, esculturas y de mas cosas… Somos magos no genios, así que necesitamos aun un tiempo, así también MacGonagall hará unas cuantas reformas que el castillo necesitaba. No me mires así Harry… Nombramos directora de Hogwarts a MacGonagall unos días después de nombrarme a mi Ministro. ¿Quién si no hiba a dirigir Hogwarts después de Dumbledore y Snape?

En ese caso… creo que volveré, lo que no se que haré mientras.

Estoy seguro que Molly estará encantada de tenerte en casa durante estos meses.

¿Incluso lo después de lo de su hija? Lo dudo…

Harry, no voy a mentirte, eso, fue algo que sorprendió a Molly y Arthur, pero estoy seguro que entienden por que a ti, te a costado tanto de aceptar. Entre tu y yo, quien creo que los decepcionó fue Ron en realidad. No solo le costo aceptarlo, repudió de su hermana y se peleó con George, ambos intentaron hablar con el para que volviera a hablar con Ron; pero la cosa no funcionó. Ahora… creo que debo irme… Me esperan en el Ministerio.

Ho! Esta bien señor Ministro. – dijo Harry haciendo una floritura y levantándose.

Menos guasa Potter. Anda ayúdame a levantarme, desde la batalla que la pierna me da mas guerra que Voldemort al mundo mágico.

Claro, no sabia que te habían herido en la pierna. – dijo Harry cogiendole de la mano y tirando de él.

Bueno, según el medimago, no es nada que en unas cuantas sesiones no se pueda solucionar. – dijo este con una sonrisa.

Me alegro.

Nos vemos Harry. Pórtate bien y no hos volváis a fugar, de acuerdo.

Eso esta hecho.- dijo Harry caminando con el de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Después de eso, Kingsley se fue para el Ministerio y Harry se junto con Ron y Hermione para contarles las nuevas noticias de Hogwarts. Ambos se alegraron del nombramiento de la nueva directora; pero fue Hermione mas que Ron, la que se alegró de la posibilidad de volver a Hogwarts a finalizar sus estudios.

Poco a poco se fueron marchando todos y los señores Weasley se fueron al El Refugio a ver a sus hijos. Goerge que había vuelto para comer, en cuanto pudo se marcho también de la casa y a Percy lo llamaron del ministerio y después de estar media hora hablando por la red flu para ver si podía posponer su trabajo asta mañana se dio por vencido.

No te preocupes Percy, si hay alguna novedad te envió una lechuza. – dijo Charley.

Esta bien. Intentare volver temprano esta noche. – dijo Percy entrando en la chimenea.

El resto de la tarde, Ron estuvo hablando con su hermano Charley y George en la sala; Hermione fue a comparar un par de cosas que necesitaba a Londres y Harry volvió a los exteriores de la Madriguera… Cuando este volvió a la casa ya era de noche y x la casa se escuchaba la voz de la señora Weasley que no sabia por donde estaba e iban a cenar. Cuando entro todos estaban sentandose ya a la mesa.

Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? No hemos conseguido dar contigo.- dijo el señor Weasley en la cabecera de la mesa.

Lo siento. Había salido a dar una vuelta y no me e dado cuenta de la hora.- dijo Harry sentándose también en la mesa.

No importa cariño. La cuestión es que has llegado justo a tiempo para cenar.- dijo la señora Weasley dejándole un plato delante de él.

Comieron mas o menos, en paz. Entre conversaciones de trabajo y planes para los próximos días. Eso hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de algún que otro detalle sobre si mismo, a día de hoy, vivía de la caridad de los señores Weasley, no tenia un sitió seguro donde vivir, ni familia en el mundo mágico con los que contar, aunque bueno, la que tenia en el mundo muggle, tampoco se podía decir que le cayera en gracia…. Eso le hizo pensar, que debía hablar en privado con los señores Weasley, si se iba a quedar en la casa… tendría que hechar una mano….

Después de la cena, aprovecho que Ron se había llevado a Hermione para jugar al ajedrez mágico y que los señores Weasley estaban solos en la cocina.

Emmm… ¿Interrumpo? – pregunto Harry.

No, claro que no… Dinos Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el señor Weasley con una taza de té en la mano.

Verán… antes que nada… quisiera pedir disculpas por… mi…. Comportamiento con Ginny… Me siento… realmente… idiota…- dijo Harry.

Harry… sabíamos que para ti seria difícil. – dijo el señor Weasley.

Nos imaginábamos que para ti, seria demasiado contradictorio. Al fin y al cabo, los mortifagos son los seguidores de Vol…Voldemort.- dijo la señora Weasley.

Pero han pasado 3 meses, y e sido un cobarde. Me escondí detrás de la postura de Ron. Hermione incluso le envió una carta y la fue a ver! – dijo Harry.

Con todos mis respetos a Hermione…. Voldemort no mató a sus padres, ni ha visto toda su vida condicionada x ello. No te atormentes Harry.- dijo el señor Weasley.

Harry, tu has sido novio de nuestra hija; pero Hermione a compartido muchas noches y muchas conversaciones con Ginny. Hermione es una de las personas que mejor la conocen y dudaba mucho que después de todo lo dicho… ella fuera capaz de odiar la condición de Hermione. – explico la señora Weasley.

Hija de muggles.- aclaró su marido.

Me gustaría poder verla, poder hablar con ella.- dijo bajando la mirada el pelinegro.

Se lo diré cariño.- dijo la señora Weasley.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada mas, pero ninguno de los tres se fue de la cocina, Harry seguía mirando hacia el suelo, sus manos habían atrapado una servilleta de la mesa y no dejaba de retorcerla, así que al final el señor Weasley dio el siguiente paso.

Harry, hoy en la cena te e visto un poco… ausente, preocupado… ¿algo en lo que podamos ayudar? – pregunto amablemente el patriarca de la familia.

No… bueno… si… tal vez… si no es molestia, claro….- dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

Los señores Weasley se miraron entre si, pues Harry se había callado como si esperara una respuesta, el problema… era que no sabían a que debían responder….

¿Harry…? Si no es mucha molestia ¿el que? – dijo muy despacio la señora Weasley, veía que Harry estaba pasando un apuro y no quería que se sintiera mas avergonzado.

¿He? Ho! Claro, no he dicho nada…. Verán e hablado con Kingsley, me ha comentado que se pueden arreglar los papeles para que cursemos el 7º año en Hogwarts, pero que no se abrirá asta el próximo septiembre… Para ello… queda casi un año entero y bueno… Sinceramente… No tengo a donde ir… - dijo Harry mirando ya hacia el frente.

¿quieres… quieres marcharte? – pregunto el señor Weasley.

No! Bueno, no es eso. Lo que no quiero es ser una molestia. Es decir, que Hermione y yo vengamos unas semanas antes de Hogwarts, esta bien, pero pasar un año entero… bueno, son unos gastos… y no quiero ser una carga… Había pensado de que si no es molesta que me quede aquí… Yo les puedo dar un tanto de dinero… Ya saben, para comida y gastos que pueda provocar.- dijo Harry con algo de vergüenza.

¿Dices de darnos algo de dinero por quedarte aquí? – pregunto el señor Wealsey totalmente asombrado.

Bueno, no me entiendan mal… No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, que se la agradezco mucho, han hecho que me sienta uno mas en la familia y estoy muy agradecido por ello. Pero tampoco me parece correcto estar aquí un año y no ayudar un mínimo en la economía de la casa si puedo hacerlo. – dijo Harry.

La verdad cariño. No habíamos pensado en ello. Para nosotros no hay ningún problema en que te quedes asta que vuelvan a abrir Hogwarts.- dijo la señora Weasley mirando a su marido.

Si, yo, lo cierto; es que lo daba por hecho. Pero no se me había ocurrido nada de gastos y dinero.- dijo el señor Weasley.

Por mi no hay problema. Piensen en una cantidad y me lo dicen. Si puedo ayudar…- dijo Harry levantandose ya con una medio sonrisa…

No te preocupes Harry. Ya te diremos algo. – dijo el señor Weasley bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su té.

Harry se fue con sus amigos y estubo ayudando un poco a Hermione con el ajedrez… Por que, aunque habia mejorado bastante en el juego, Ron seguía siendo bastante mas bueno que ella y Harry se podía defender.

Dos contra uno no es muy justo que digamos.- dijo Ron al ver que Harry se colocaba al lado de Hermione.

No seas abusón! Si ya me has ganado 3 veces! – dijo Hermione tirandole un cojin.

Bueno chicos. Como veo que la cosa ya esta aburrida… me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- dijo George con una sonrisita.

¿Solo estabas aquí para ver como me derrotaba tu hermano? – pregunto Hermione.

Bueno, para algo en lo que te puede superar…. Es divertido ver como intenta esconder las muecas de felicidad y recochineo.- dijo George guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

No te regodees de tu suerte Ron Wealsey. – dijo Hermione señalándole con el dedo.

No lo hago! Te lo juro! – dijo Ron levantando las manos y lanzandole una mirada asesina a su hermano.

Buenas noches chicos.- dijo George subiendo ya la escalera.

Vamos a darle una paliza Herms.- dijo Harry pasándole el brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

Llegara un día en que te voy a machacar en esto. Y ese día, te enteraras de lo que es bueno. Empecemos de nuevo. – dijo Hermione.

Al final estuvieron jugando un rato mas y luego se fueron a dormir, cada cual a su habitación. Harry con Ron y Hermione a la habitación de Ginny. Esta en todo el tiempo que haba estado en la casa, no se le había ocurrido por la cabeza el ocupar la cama de su amiga; si no que seguía durmiendo en su cama plegable a un lado del escritorio de la pelirroja. Al día siguiente, cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, los señores Weasley y Charley ya habían ido para El Refugio y Hermione estaba fuera dándole de comer a las gallinas.

Cuando los dos amigos acabaron su desayuno, se sumarón a la castaña a ayudar en las tareas de la casa. La señora Weasley les había dejado una nota diciendo que volverían para la comida pero que por favor recogieran las habitaciones y fregaran los platos. George volvía a ir cada día a la tienda, diciendo que sin Fred tenia algo mas de jaleo que atender. Ron explicó que Charley pidió días de permiso en su trabajo para venir al juicio y ver a la familia pero que en un par de días volvería a marcharse; ya que su jefe no le dio mucho tiempo de permiso. Al medio día vino la señora Weasley y les hizo uno de los platos favoritos en Hogwarts y les recomendó a los chicos que fueran al ministerio para ver si podían arreglar las cosas para entrar al colegio al año siguiente.

Los chicos por la tarde lo intentaron, pero aun había mucho revuelo en el Ministerio aclarando todo lo que había pasado durante la guerra, informes sin sentido, gente desaparecida, casos abiertos, juicios… Al cabo de una hora dando vueltas por el Ministerio, Kingsley los encontró y les dijo que fueran a hablar con un ayudante nuevo llamado Maloy en una semana, que les estaría esperando.

Pasaron varios días y Hermione pasaba días con sus padres, que había ido a buscarlos y les había devuelto la memoria. El primer día, cuando la castaña les explico todo a sus padres, estos aunque entendían la situación en la que estuvieron se molestaron con su hija por haberlos hecho olvidar su propia existencia. Aun que, cuando su hija les presento a sus dos amigos y recibieron la invitación de los señores Weasley a pasar un día con ellos a su casa, ambos aceptaron encantados el conocer el mudo al que también pertenecía su hija.

Hermione esa misma noche pregunto a los señores Weasley si podrían ir al día siguiente a El Refugio a ver a Ginny, quería pedirle que fuera a La Madriguera el día que fueran sus padres también, que quería presentárselos. La señora Weasley no dudo en ningún momento en decir que no había ningún problema, que Ginny estaba algo ausente pero que estaba segura que le gustaría volver a verlos, aunque no reaccionara bien al principio… Ron enseguida se entusiasmo en poder ir a ver a su hermana sin problemas, a lo Harry se mordió la lengua, él estaba seguro en que desde un buen principio podrían haber ido; pero que los tres tenían miedo al posible rechazo de la pelirroja; aunque para Hermione fuera distinto.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry despertó Ron ya estaba sentado en su cama.

¿Y si no quiere ni verme? Estaría en todo su derecho. Debe odiarme.- dijo Ron incluso antes de que Harry se pusiera sus gafas.

¿Ron…? – pregunto Harry sentándose también en su cama.

Bueno, veras… He sido un idiota, algo mas que eso en verdad… Estuvo 3 meses en Azkaban y ni siquiera pregunte por que… No e vuelo a cruzar palabra con ella… Lo ultimo que le dije es que no quería saber nada de ella. – dijo Ron mirando ahora a su amigo.

Yo no hice algo mucho mejor… Pero quiero cambiar las cosas. – dijo Harry dándole ánimos a su amigo.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de perdonarme yo… ¿Cómo lo va a hacer ella?

Ambos tendréis que aprender… Todos lo tendremos que hacer. – suspiró Harry levantándose. – Lo que sí se, es que aquí sentados no haremos nada. Vamos.

Unas horas después todos estaban listos para ir a El Refugio, la señora Weasley llevaba una cesa de comida, ya que ese día comerían todos allí y no en La Madriguera. A George, se le había dicho la noche anterior que fuera a comer allí y que no fuera para la casa ya que no habría nadie. Este dijo que no había problemas, en la parte trasera de la tienda se había hecho me instalar una chimenea conectada a la red Flu y que desde ahí podría ir sin problemas si Billy dejaba la chimenea despejada.

Así el resto de la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione fueron para El Refugio uno en uno. Primero los señores Weasley, luego Charley, le siguió Hermione y Harry y al final llegó Ron. Al aparecer en El Refugio Harry pensó enseguida en los días que pasó ahí cuando escaparon de la mansión Malfoy. La casa no había variado mucho, pero Billy y Fleur la mantenían bastante limpia.

Haggi, bienvenido otga vez a nuestra casa. Espego que un día puedas venig en cigcunstancias más felices. – dijo Fleur dándole dos besos.

Y yo. Pero me alegró mucho de volver a verte Fleur. – dijo Harry respondiendo a su muestra de cariño.

Hola Harry, ¿como estas? Mama me a dicho que queréis volver a Hogwarts en cuanto abran. – dijo Billy.

Si, tenemos que arreglar los papeles en un par de días. Tenemos cita con un tipo del Ministerio, pero para serte sincero e olvidado el nombre… Hermione se lo apunto por eso… jejeje – contesto el pelinegro.

Jejeje… ¿pregunto que haríais tu y mi hermano sin ella? – dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

Nada, seguro.- contesto Hermione riendo.

Ey! – se quejaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

¿Qué tal a pasado hoy la noche? – cambio el tema la señora Weasley.

A Fleur y a Charley se les cambio la cara de repente, ambos se miraron y Fleur le dio la mano a su marido agachando la mirada mientras Billy negaba con la cabeza.

Hemos tenido que optar por hacer turnos… Esta noche le a tocado a Fleur… No a pegado ojo en toda la noche. – dijo Billy al final.

Querida… Lo siento muchísimo… Si quieres sube a acostarte, no hay problema por nosotros, de verdad. – dijo la madre de los pelirrojos.

No hay pgoblema, me echage una siesta a la tagde. Así a la noche dogmige bien. – dijo la rubia.

¿Pero que pasa? – pregunto Hermione que no dejaba de mirar a los señores Weasley y al otro matrimonio Wealsey.

Ginny sufre de pesadillas durante toda la noche. Y si no la despiertas… No paran…- dijo Billy.

¿y eso? – pregunto Ron extrañado.

Ginny no quiere hablar, pero por lo k escuchamos tiene que ver con Azkaban, mortifagos y dementores… - dijo Billy.

No se si algún día nos llegara a explicar lo que vivió ahí. Kingsley me contó que habían detenido a tanta gente que al final todo Azkaban era de alta seguridad; que había gente que incluso compartía celda. Pero no lo permitió con Ginny, - explicó el señor Weasley.

¿Dónde esta ahora? – pregunto Hermione.

Fuera, en la playa. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera de la casa.- dijo Billy.

Cuando conocí a Siruis, cuando supe la verdad… Le ví en sus ojos el anelo por el exterior. En Grimmauld Place me dijo que no le desagradaba la casa por que fuera la antigua casa Black, si no por que no podía salir fuera tranquilamente.- dijo Harry.

Imagino que sega eso lo que le pasaga a ella tambien. Solo entra para lo necesario. – dijo Fleur.

Vamos a verla, ¿vale mama? – dijo Ron.

Hijo… No la agobiéis ¿deacuerdo? Últimamente no habla mucho.- dijo la señora Wealsey.

No te preocupes mama.- dijo Ron saliendo por la puerta seguido por Harry y Hermione.

Los tres amigos empezaron a caminar por la playa, mirando para todas partes para ver si podían ver a la pelirroja. La zona era llana así que no deberían tardar mucho en verla, Aun así, no sabían cuanto hacia que había salido ni en que dirección había ido… Al final, después de haber caminado un rato y haber dado la vuelta a la casa, la vieron sentada en el limite de un acantilado, dejando que el viento alborotase su pelo y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo por detrás de su espalda. Cuando los tres amigos llegaron cerca de donde estaba la pelirroja Hermione alzo un brazo y dio un par de pasos, dando a entender que la dejarán hablar con ella primero.

Hola Ginny. – dijo Hermione cuando llego a un par de pasos de la pelirroja.

Hola Hermione. – dijo Ginny girando su tronco sin levantarse para verla.

He venido con Ron y Harry. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo la castaña sentándose en el suelo por detrás de ella y hacia un lado.

Voy haciendo… Aun tengo marcas de las quemadas y tengo un tratamiento, pero ya me dijeron que tardaría un tiempo… ¿Cómo que estáis aquí los tres? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Yo… Quería pedirte perdón. Fui un idiota, no! Mas que eso! No tengo ni idea de cómo conseguir tu perdón, por que ni yo mismo me hago cargo de lo tremendamente tonto que e sido…Cometí un gravísimo error Gin… - dijo Ron adelantándose y colocándose de cuclillas detrás de su hermana.

¿Así que ya no soy non grata? – pregunto con un hilo de voz con la cabeza girada.

Nunca debiste serlo, nunca lo fuiste. Yo… Lo siento muchísimo Gin. Vuelve a casa por favor… - dijo Ron.

No vuelvo a casa por eso Ronald. – dijo Ginny girándose a ver el mar de nuevo.

Gin, yo… Lamento haberme quedado mirando por la ventana como un tonto y no haber estado ahí para ti… Cuando mas lo necesitabas…. Haber ido con Hermione a verte y todo lo demás. – dijo Harry colocándose a su lado.

Si hos digo la verdad… No me gustaba que mama y papa me fueran a ver… Mama lo pasaba muy mal viéndome ahí, aunque intentaba disimular… Papa tampoco era muy bueno… - dijo Ginny.

Impresionaba mucho.- dijo Hermione agachando la mirada…

Solo viste una pequeña parte.- dijo Ginny mirando al horizonte.

Fin del cap.

N/a: Buenas de nuevo. Espero que hos haya gustado, se que es un poco lento, que no hay mucha historia en este capitulo, pero es para enlazar con las demás cosas que pasarán. Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

FELIZ FIN DE AÑO Y FELIZ 2011!

Espero que hos vaya muy bien a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas! Lo siento mucho! Se que e tardado mucho en actualizar, pero e tenido temas personales imprevistos y lo e tenido aparcado unos días.

Espero que hos guste y que no me queráis matar. Jejejeje... ¿No verdad? :)

Bueno, aquí hos dejo el tercer capitulo, disfrutarlo cuanto podais y ya me direis vuestra opinion.

Capitulo 3

Ginny… ¿como fue? Azckaban, ¿como te trataron? – preguntó Hermione.

No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.- digo Ginny mirando al horizonte.

Tal vez te ayude.- sugirió Ron.

¿Ahora quieres psicoanalizarme Ronald? – dijo Ginny escéptica.

No. No es eso… Pero si te puedo ayudar en lo mas mínimo… - dijo el pelirrojo.

No. Gracias, seguiré apañándomelas sola.- dijo la pelirroja mirando por encima del hombro a su hermano.

Ginny, yo no explique a nadie el tema de los Horrocrux excepto a Ron y Hermione, y por que pedí permiso para explicárselo a ellos… pero estoy seguro que hubiera sido un alivio si hubiera podido hablar con mas gente. – dijo Harry.

Ya, pero solo pediste por Ron y Hermione, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Ginny con voz dolida por que no se lo explico a ella también.

Ginny yo… - dijo el pelinegro al ver por donde iba la pelirroja.

Ahora ya no importa. Ya ha acabado todo ¿no? – dijo Ginny con un deje de ironía, pues para ella no había acabado, seguía con su marca en el brazo y para ella, tal vez, nunca acabaría.

Ninguno dijo nada mas durante un buen rato, Ginny y Hermione habían cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido de las olas. Harry vio como un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la pelirroja. Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza la acusación indirecta de la pelirroja. Por un lado, sabía que tenía razón, desde un primer momento pensó que Ginny no estaría de acuerdo con ello. Pero mientras menos lo supieran, mejor; a de más, no podía dejar que ella también corriera los riesgos por los que tuvieron que pasar… Aun que visto lo visto, ir a Hogwarts tampoco había sido un buen resultado para la pelirroja. Pero… ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Estaban los señores Weasley, que aunque él estuviera enamorado de ella, ellos eran sus padres y por otro lado, estaba la ley del Ministerio en ese momento. Había colado que Ron estuviera enfermo para no ir a Hogwarts, pero… ¿Qué excusa se hubiera creado para Ginny sin que saltarán todas las alarmas?

En un par de días iremos al Ministerio a arreglar los papeles para poder volver a Hogwarts. Si quisieras, podrías venirte. Luego podemos darnos una vuelta por el Londres muggle. – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

La próxima vez que pise el Ministerio, será para algo indispensable de lo que no me puedo deshacer. No hay ningún otro motivo que haga que vaya allí, Hermione. – dijo Ginny girándose para ver a su amiga.

¿Y a lo de luego? Podemos hacer algo de turismo por el Londres muggle. – dijo Hermione.

Mas adelante ¿vale? – dijo al fin la pelirroja.

Oyeron como la señora Weasley les llamaba desde el jardín de la casa de su hijo, para que fueran a almorzar, ya que luego el señor Weasley tendría que ir a trabajar. Los cuatro se levantaron de sus posiciones y se encaminaron hacia la casa. Ginny iba delante y Hermione por unos paso detrás de ella, con Ron y Harry a sus espaldas.

¿Por qué el Londres muggle? ¿Qué te a dado ahora con el Londres muggle? – pregunto Ron por lo bajo.

Ahí si alguien ve la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de Ginny, nadie se preguntará nada. No saben su significado. – dijo Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

Ho… - dijo al fin Ron, cuando entendió que lo que quería la castaña era que se sintiera cómoda…

Muy lista Herms… - felicitó Harry.

Hago lo que puedo. No e conseguido que quiera venirse con nosotros fuera de aquí.- dijo Hermione.

Tendremos que darle su tiempo para ello.- dijo Ron con desgana.

Estoy seguro que recuperaras a tu hermana, amigo.- dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

No voy a desistir en ello, ¿no? – dijo el pelirrojo levantando los hombros.

Cuando los tres amigos llegaban al jardín Ginny ya había saludado a su madre y había entrado en la casa.

¿Cómo ha ido chicos? – dijo la mujer al verlos llegar.

No muy bien mama… - dijo Ron algo desanimado.

Tu tranquilo, cariño. Todo a tu tiempo.- dijo la mujer poniéndole las manos en los hombros a su hijo.

Herms, le a dicho de ir un día al Londres muggle. ¿No te importa no? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

No, en absoluto, sería fantástico que un día hos fuerais de excursión los cuatro.- dijo la señora Weasley.- Aunque, aun no a aceptado. ¿me equivoco? – dijo bajando los brazos.

No… Me contestó que otro día. – dijo Hermione.

Bueno, poco a poco. ¿Le has comentado lo de tus padres? – pregunto la mujer pelirroja.

Aun no. Pensaba hacerlo por la tarde. – contestó la castaña.

Bien… Anda entrar. Fleur y yo estamos a punto de terminar el almuerzo. – dijo la mujer.

Así los cuatro entraron en la casa, para ver como los hermanos Weasley estaban ya preparando la mesa y su padre estaba guardando cosas en su maletín.

Huele genial. – dijo Ron dejándose guiar por el olor.

Poco después se escucho como un golpe y un "Auch!"

Gonald! Aun no se puede cogeg la comida. Estamos terminando.- se escucho la voz de Fleur desde la cocina.

Este chico…- murmuró la señora Weasley mientras entraba en la cocina también.

Poco después salía Ron sobandose la mano derecha mientras hacia una mueca…

Bill… Es perfecta para ti. – dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano.

Por algo participo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. – dijo Billy orgulloso de su mujer.

Ni que lo digas.- dijo Harry riendo.

La comida fue mas o menos amena, Ginny hablaba poco y solo para hacer comentarios sobre una persona u otra, pero no era eso que dicen de participar activamente en la conversación.

Ginny, ayer llegó una lechuza. Era de los Lovegood, Luna dice que tengas cuidado con los nursgels o marsgels o morsgels… o algo así… ya sabes como es tu amiga Luna. Dice que espera que podáis veros de aquí un tiempo, decía algo sobre un diseño del quisquilloso.- dijo la señora Weasley al recordar la lechuza que había llegado de buena mañana.

Ho! Imagino que serán los norgels, pero Luna es así. La escribiré un día de estos. – dijo Ginny después de haberle estado dando vueltas a que clase de criatura ser refería su amiga.

Norgels? Que son los norgels? – pregunto Billy extrañado.

Aun no lo tengo muy claro… - respondió Ginny con un guiño de sonrisa.

Me gusto mucho tu amiga Luna… Ega muy simpática y siempge a dicho cosas muy acegtadas.- dijo Fleur.

Es un poquito rara Fleur. – dijo Ron mientras comía.

Ronald! Luna es una chica algo diferente, pero nunca ha hecho mal a nadie.- dijo el señor Weasley.

Si yo no digo que haya hecho mal a nadie, solo que… bueno… a veces es… - dijo Ron sin encontrar la palabra adecuada.

Inquietante.- dijo Harry al fin.

Bueno chicos. Yo me tengo que ir ya a trabajar. Me esperan en el… en el despacho.- ratifico en el ultimo momento el señor Weasley levantándose de la mesa.

Después de haberse desaparecido en el jardín el señor Weasley, Fleur hizo té para todos aunque ella casi ni bebió de su té. Ya que luego quería dormir un rato por la tarde y así poder descansar bien a la noche. Después Ginny ayudó a Fleur a fregar los platos y recoger la mesa, mientras la señora Weasley estaba guardando todo en la bolsa que había traído, diciendo que ella también se iría a La Madriguera, ya que tenía que atender unas cuantas cosas de casa. Harry, Ron y Hermione quisieron ir a ver la tumba de Dobby en los alrededores de El Refugio, así que en poco tiempo, Ginny y Fleur se quedaron solas en la casa, ya que Billy tenia que ir a comprar unos materiales para el jardín, ya que ahora quería experimentar en el.

¿No te da miedo, lo que pueda hacer en el jardín? – pregunto la pelirroja cuando su hermano se fue.

Mientgas no lo haga como el labeginto del Togneo… No hay pgoblema. – río Fleur.

No le des ideas por si acaso… - contestó la pelirroja.

Si quieges, puedes ayudaglo. Segugo que estagia encantado. – dijo Fleur.

Si, lo se… Tal vez lo haga… Esta claro que no puedo esconderme toda la vida no? – dijo Ginny sentandose.

Ginny, sabes que pog Billy y pog mi, puedes escondegte aquí o quedagte todo lo que tu quiegas… y aunque no somos hegmanas de sangge… te siento como tal… paga mi eges como Gabgiella ya… pego… no dejes que eso del bgazo page tu vida, no vale la pena, tienes mucho que haceg y que disfgutag. Y siempge estagemos aquí paga ti.- dijo Fleur sentándose en frente suyo.

No todos lo han estado… supongo que no puede ser todo, no? – dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana hacia la dirección donde estaban los tres amigos.

Estaban confundidos… no me malintegpgetes, cuando vino tu padre a contagnos lo que había pasado… Billy quegía decigle cuatgo cosas a tu hegmano, y yo a Harry… Pego cgeo que estan intentando enmendag ese errog… - aclaró la rubia.

Enmendar el error… Creo que ni si quiera saben cual es el error… ¿Sabes lo que fue oir a Ron gritar por toda la casa que no quería saber nada mas de mi…? Verlos salir de la habitación uno a uno, en el peor momento de mi vida… Hermione y Harry tenían confusión en su mirada, pero Ron… Ron era odio, odio dirigido a mi… De los tres… los tres! Solo una… quiso oír lo que tenia que decir, solo Hermione me escribió, vino a verme y pregunto por que. ¿Por qué Ron no? Sangre de mi sangre, mi hermano, mi confidente de pequeña, mi aliado contra los ataques de los gemelos... Después de todo… ¿tan fácil fue? – dijo Ginny mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Pog lo que me a contado Billy, con Pegcy paso algo pagecido no? – dijo Fleur.

Eso es distinto, Percy antepuso su trabajo y el Ministro a su propia familia. – dijo Ginny quitandose la lagrima de la mejilla.

No se mucho esa histogia. Billy es algo geticente a contagmela; dice que es mejog guagdag en un cajón lo que hizo y olvidag que esta ahí.- declaro la rubia.

Tal vez, sea lo mejor…

¿Y Harry? – tentó la rubia.

¿Qué pasa con Harry? – eludió la pelirroja.

¿Cómo te sientes ahoga con él?

No se, es contradictorio por ahora… tal vez el tiempo… Mama dice que le intente entender, es la marca de los seguidores de él y todo eso… Lo que supone… Y luego esta lo que siento por él… y todo me tira en diversas direcciones, tampoco hablamos después de la guerra, así que las cosas también estaban un poco al aire… - dijo al fin la pelirroja.

¿Has pensado de hablag con ellos? – tentó la rubia.

Ahora me siento incapaz. – dijo al fin Ginny.

Ginny tus sueños… - dijo Fleur.

Lo siento mucho Fleur, se que hos estoy haciendo pasar malas noches a ti y a Billy, pero… Lo que paso ahí… no… no quiero recordarlo, no quiero decirlo en voz alta. Tampoco lo de Hogwarts, por favor Fleur… Tal vez sea injusta con esto… pero es que no tengo fuerzas… - dijo Ginny algo nerviosa.

No hay pgoblema, tomate tu tiempo. Ya sabes que entge Billy y yo nos las arreglamos paga que poco a poco puedas dogmig… Hoy ya llegabas a los 15 minutos.- dijo Fleur.

¿15? Vaya… - dijo Ginny…

Si no te impogta, igé a dogmig un gato vale? Mañana tengo un tgaslador a Fgancia, mi tía hace una de esas geuniones de señogitas… cgeí que al estag casada ya no me invitagía… Me equivoque…- dijo Fleur haciendo una mueca graciosa de disgusto.

Que descanses Fleur.

Ggacias Ginny.

Dicho esto la rubia subió las escaleras y dejó a Ginny sola en la planta baja de la casa; o eso creían ellas, ya que había una oreja extensible debajo de la ventana de la cocina. El otro extremo de la oreja la aguantaba Harry que se había distanciado de sus amigos.

¿No crees que no es buena idea espiar lo que dicen? – dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro.

Lo se, lo se… Tenia la tentación. Es que esta tan… tan…- empezó a decir Harry…

¿apagada? – pregunto Hermione sentándose a su lado.

Si. Pero bueno, tiene mas claro por que esta enfadada con Ron que conmigo… Creo que ni ella lo sabe a ciencia cierta. ¿Crees que se lo debería contar a Ron? - dijo Harry recogiendo la oreja extensible.

¿El por que esta enfadada con él? No, no lo creo… Ginny no lo quiere y creo que le debemos eso al menos… respetarla… Y en el fondo, Ron sabe en que se equivoco.- dijo Hermione abrazando sus rodillas.

¿estas segura de ello? – dijo Harry algo escéptico.

Es un poco duro de cabeza pero… creo que si… esta mañana creo que intentaba escucharla. Que estaba dispuesto a oír lo que ella quisiera decir.- dijo Hermione.

Solo que se esperaba reclamos y gritos y se a encontrado con silencio y pasividad.- dijo Harry al final.

Exacto.- afirmó la castaña mirando para la casa.

Eso es mucho peor… - concluyó Harry.

Hermione no contesto y Harry sabía que era por que creía que tenia razón. El pelinegro recogió la oreja extensible antes de que llegara Ron con ellos y los tres decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores durante un rato. Cuando empezó a oscurecer volvieron para la casa, en el jardín encontraron a Billy que estaba ya peleándose con el jardín y estaba removiendo toda la tierra mientras arrancaba las malas hiervas…

Vaya, no sabia que querías hacer de jardinero Billy.- dijo Ron cruzando la verja de la casa.

Bueno, ya que tenemos uno… A ver que sale.- dijo el hermano mayor.

¿Esta Ginny dentro? Quería preguntarle una cosa.- dijo Hermione.

Si, esta dentro, pero… ¿puedo daros un consejo?... No… No la presionéis… A Fleur ya a mi nos esta costando mucho que nos cuente cosas y eso que nosotros…. Bueno, nosotros… - dijo Billy levantandose.

Vosotros la fuisteis a ver… ¿no? – dijo Ron.

¿Eso crees Ron? ¿Que todo esto es por que se la ha ido a ver o no a Azckaban? George no fue nunca a verla ahí, y cada vez que íbamos nos pedía por favor que no volviéramos. Pero lo que pedía era un imposible, y ella lo sabía. – dijo Billy.

Me arrepiento de todo lo e he hecho con este tema, ¿vale? – dijo Ron a la defensiva.

Solo por que escuchaste de casualidad el origen de todo el tema, Ron! Por Merlín! Es mi hermana también ¿sabes? Que no haya estado mucho en casa, viviendo con ella no significa que no me la quiera muchísimo. Ron, a veces hablar contigo ¡Es como hablar con una pared! Creí que todos los peligros que habías corrido te habían hecho madurar. – dijo Billy tirando el rastrillo al suelo.

No creo que sea el mejor momento ni sitio para discutir. – dijo Hermione, y cuando tubo la atención de los dos hermanos señaló hacia la casa justo para que los dos hermanos vieran como se acababan de mover unas cortinas.

Genial… - dijo Billy.

Precisamente por todos los riesgos que había corrido Billy… Ver eso en su brazo…. Si tu te la quieres sin haber vivido casi con ella… Imagínate yo que e compartido miles, millones de cosas con ella… No actué de la manera mas madura, lo se; pero en ese momento, era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viendo. – dijo Ron con voz mas calmada.

Y ¿después? Yo tampoco reaccioné bien el primer minuto Ron. Ninguno lo hicimos. – dijo Billy volviendo a coger el rastrillo, dando por concluida la conversación.

Los tres amigos entraron en la casa y vieron que Ginny estaba sentada en el saliente de la ventana de la Sala de estar leyendo un libro.

No quiero que discutáis por mi. Ninguno. - dijo Ginny sin apartar la vista del libro, pero era evidente que no estaba leyéndolo.

No... no pretendía discutir con Billy, no solemos hacerlo. No te preocupes.- dijo Ron acercandose a su hermana y sentándose en una silla.

George lo hace cada vez que te dirige la palabra. Hacéis daño a mama.- dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

La mirada fue tan intensa, tan profunda; que Ron no pudo soportarla mucho y al poco la bajo; Ginny volvió su vista al libro.

¿Y tu? Estas peleada conmigo por lo que paso... ¿Que opina mama de ello? - dijo Ron al final.

Yo no estoy peleada contigo precisamente Ronald. Y sobre eso... No es por eso por lo que esta dolida mama. Yo no fuí la primera en herirla. - dijo Ginny siguiendo con su libro.

Harry y Hermione se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación y estaban algo mas apartados, pero Hermione abrió mucho los ojos con la respuesta de la pelirroja y miro alarmada a Harry, el cual también estaba nervioso por el camino que estaba tomando todo eso.. El pelinegro miro fijamente a su amiga y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que interrumpiera ya la conversación antes de que llegara la sangre al río.

Hheee... Ginny, yo quería pedirte una cosa, un gran favor... Como tu amiga... - dijo Hermione entendiendo a Harry y colocándose al lado de la ventana, en frente de la pelirroja para que la mirara a ella y no a su hermano que estaba apretando fuerte los puños y los nudillos ya estaban blancos.

Dime.- dijo la pelirroja suavizando un poco la mirada.

Veras... Mis padres irán a la Madriguera a conocer a tus padres, hermanos, alguno de la Orden, y así conocer mas este mundo... y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. - dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Estas segura? No puedo tapar la marca tenebrosa;; el sanador dice que le tiene que dar el aire a las quemaduras para que se acaben de curar. - dijo Ginny extrañada.

Bueno, yo tampoco pienso esconderles la mía.- dijo Hermione tendiendo el brazo para que viera la marca que le hizo Bellatrix en la mansión Malfoy.

¿Les has explicado lo que significa? - pregunto algo sorprendida Ginny.

Me gustaría hacerlo contigo, y explicarles también la tuya.- dijo la castaña.

Esta bien. ¿Cuando será? - pregunto al fin la pelirroja.

¿Te parece este sábado? Mis padres este fin de semana cierran la clínica. - explicó la castaña.

Ahí estaré. - dijo la pelirroja mirando de vuelta el libro.

Genial!- dijo la castaña mirando hacia sus dos amigos. Ron levantaba sus pulgares en señal de apoyo y Harry le sonrió para volver a ver a la pelirroja y morderse el labio. - Vamos Ron, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

¿yo? ¿ahora? - dijo Ron extrañado.

si. Ahora. - dijo Hermione cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de el hacía las escaleras.

Ron cuando se cruzó con su amigo y le vio a la cara, susurró un "suerte" y siguió a su amiga escaleras arriba dejando al pelinegro junto con la pequeña de los Wealsey. Cuando sabia que era seguro que staban solos; Harry se acercó a Ginny en silencio y se sentó en una esquina del saliente de la ventana.

Nunca te dije por que nos fuimos tanto tiempo y lo que hicimos.- dijo Harry sin querer mirar aun a la pelirroja.

Aun así. Lo se. Buscabais Horrocruxs. - dijo Ginny mirando la ventana.

¿co... como lo sabes? Se lo hemos dicho a pocas personas de la Orden. Es impo... - dijo Harry sorprendido.

¿Imposible que me lo explicarán? - dijo Ginny sorprendiendo al pelinegro. - Bueno en Azckaban no hay mucho que hacer, y la gente habla cuando se aburre. Kingsley me lo confirmó.

Te lo hubiera explicado si hubiera podido. De verdad, pero mientras menos personas supieran mejor. Tu tenias que volver a Hogwarts. No quería ponerte en mas peligro del necesario; y si ellos averiguaban algo... - explicó Harry.

¿Mas peligro? Lo siguiente a esto es el Avada Kedava; y créeme, en según que momentos... es preferible. - dijo Ginny extendiendo su brazo derecho.

Imagino. Bueno yo... ese día... ese día o al siguiente, quería habértelo explicado todo. El por que, lo que hicimos, que hiba mirando el mapa del merodeador... lo tenia todo pensado. Coger las escobas, ir a algun sitio tranquilo... pero todo cambió. Llegaron esos aurores y me congelé... cuando te vi, yo... - decía Harry mirándola directamente, pero ella miraba por la ventana tentando asimilar todo.

Harry! No... no continúes por ahí. Yo... Después de ese día. Todo fue muy duro y por ahora... yo no... no quiero hablar. Ni de lo que pase en Hogwarts, ni de lo que pase en Azckaban. Por favor...- dijo Ginny sin apartar la cara de la ventana pero bajando la mirada.

¿A caso Kingsley no te mantuvo alejada de los demás mortifagos en Alzckaban? - pregunto Harry alarmado.

Final del capitulo!

N/a: Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos a seguir con mi historia y gracias a los que me habeís dejado un review, me hizo mucha ilusión. Gracias a todos!

Publicaré el cuatro capitulo en cuanto pueda.

Nos vemos!


End file.
